Research (Mass Effect: Andromeda)
Research in the Andromeda Galaxy allows Pathfinder Ryder to develop new equipment or to improve existing equipment by unlocking obtained blueprints with research data. Overview Research is the first portion of creating items and Development is the second portion that actually creates that item. The research screen can be accessed via the Research Center aboard the Tempest, Nexus, certain Forward Stations, or in established outposts on the Golden Worlds. Blueprints Blueprints are used for developing new weapons, armor, augmentations, ND1 Nomad upgrades, and special items in Mass Effect: Andromeda. Blueprints are divided in several categories in the research screen: *Technology Type **Milky Way **Heleus **Remnant *Gear Type **Weapon **Armor **Augmentation **Nomad **Special Item Blueprints can be unlocked in research centers by: *spending research data *purchasing from merchants *receiving as a mission requirement *completing a mission *automatically as Ryder reaches certain levels (Refer to specific item articles for exact level requirements) Blueprints have to be unlocked in order. The lower Rank of a blueprint has to be unlocked first before higher versions can be researched. Rank I, then II, and so on. Blueprints have level requirements. Higher Rank blueprints require Ryder to have increasing levels before the blueprint can be unlocked. Blueprints will list level requirements required (if not met yet). Augmentation blueprints have only one Rank. When Ryder researches an augmentation, Ryder receives one copy of the augmentation immediately but more importantly, the augmentation will now be available for Ryder to find out in the world. Until Ryder researches an augmentation, the augmentation will NOT be found out in the world. Gear from unlocked blueprints can be built via the development screen by using the necessary resources. Blueprints do not count towards the Inventory item limit. Higher Level Blueprints Because each folder of blueprints for an item can show only five Ranks, Ranks above V do not appear in the same folder after Rank V has been unlocked. Instead, a new Advanced folder that set of blueprint appears in the list for Ranks VI-X. A Rank VI-X blueprint is only unlocked when Pathfinder Ryder meets the following conditions: *Each Rank of the blueprint has to be unlocked up to Rank V. The five blue bars to the right of the blueprint name will be highlighted. *Ryder has to meet the Level Requirements of the specific item to obtain the Rank VI blueprint. Once both of these requirements have been met, a new folder for the item in question will be created with Advanced in front of name. This is where Rank VI-X blueprints for an item reside. Five additional empty (dark bars) will be available. For example: Ryder has just researched each of the Ruzad shotgun blueprints to Rank V. Pathfinder Ryder is at Level 43. A folder in the research menu will now list Advanced Ruzad and will have the next five blueprints for Ryder to research for the Ruzad. Research Data (RD) Research data, or RD, is the currency used to purchase upgrade blueprints. The amount of obtained Research Data Ryder has acquired is shown in the research screen or at the bottom of the scanner interface, when the scanner is active. There are three types of research available: * Milky Way * Heleus * Remnant Research Data (RD) Acquisition RD is obtained by several methods in Mass Effect: Andromeda. Scanning Ryder gains most of the research data that can be found by using the scanner. Ryder should scan everything in a new environment to search for research data. *If an item awards RD, the applicable RD icon will flash and light up gold colored, expand in size for a quick moment, and then the total RD amount will increase. Large amounts of RD (50 or 100) will show on screen as a displayed reward. Lower amounts will not show on screen. *Not everything that turns orange when initially scanned will award RD. Most of the time this is true and RD is awarded but not always. *Make sure to jump up on top of buildings (or other high places). Lots of items are hidden on the top of buildings which are out of line-of-sight that can be scanned for RD. *Look under and around items for scanning opportunities as well. There are lots of places that items have been hidden that are just out of line-of-sight but yield large RD when scanned. *Don't assume that scanning one item means that the item is forever known to Ryder from now on. Sometimes multiple items of the same type can be scanned in the same location and each one will give RD. The same item to be scanned in a different location or on another planet may also be able to be scanned again for additional RD. Cryo Pod Perks Research Data is acquired/affected by several of the Science cryo pod perks. *Accelerated Research - Reduces the amount of time it takes to earn research points. *Improved Development - Increases Research Data gain from all sources by 10%. *Improved Development II - Further increases Research Data gain from all sources by an additional 10%, making it a total of 20%. *Lab Technicians - Earn research points at regular intervals. (Milky Way research data only.) Strike Team APEX Missions Successful Strike Teams APEX missions will be rewarded with 30 research data points from one of the three types of research data. Research Data (RD) Required The total amount of each Research Data (RD) listed is the amount of that RD to research every Rank for all of the items listed. Refer to each individual item page for details on the specific research requirements for that item. Research Data (RD) Rewards Mission Rewards Mission Rewards}} Tempest Scanning Rewards Tempest Scanning Rewards}} Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Gameplay